Latidos de un corazón muerto
by Aggata
Summary: ¿Mi corazón está muerto? ¿Entonces por que late tan rápido cuando él esta cerca?, soy inmortal pero siento que muero sin su cuerpo junto al mio.¿Esto es amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Obsesión? No. Es. Mi. Perdición.
1. Guardiana

**¡Atención! : Esta historia fue creada por mí, excepto por los personajes que pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sumary: ¿Mi corazón está muerto? ¿Entonces por que late tan rápido cuando él esta cerca?, soy inmortal pero siento que muero sin su cuerpo junto al mio.**

**¿Esto es amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Obsesión? No. Es. Mi. Perdición. **

**.  
><strong>

_**Latidos de un corazón muerto. **_

**.**

**Capítulo I **

"_Guardiana"_

**.**

Todo el mundo afirma que los cambios siempre son para mejor e incluso pueden transformar tu vida para bien. Eso es una grandísima mentira, es decir, yo ni siquiera estoy viva.

Mi madre siempre tuvo la idea de cambiar mi vida. Ella, yo…no. Para ello, estuvo preparándome durante largos años, alguna vez traté de disuadirla pero era completamente inútil. Las madres realmente son imposibles.

- ¿Piensas ignorarme para siempre? – Preguntó mi madre frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que se tendía en la cama de aquella habitación de hotel.

- Simplemente creí que no deseabas hablarme – Murmuré sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Volterra me agobiaba, y estar privada de mi libertad en un hotel inmundo jugaba con mi paciencia.

- ¿Alguien ha estado poniendo cosas en tu cabeza? – Dijo en todo hostil, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a mí. No me moví ni un centímetro.

- Sabes que aunque alguien lo quisiera, solo perdería su tiempo – Exclamé de igual forma, sin embargo mi vista siguió perdida en la puesta de sol.

Estaba realmente frustrada y confundida, no me creía preparada para enfrentar lo que se me venía encima, y con justificada razón. ¿Cuál era esta razón? Simple, luego de mi transformación me mantuvieron oculta de ellos e Italia desde los inicios formaba parte de mi lista negra.

Pero claro, ellos ya estaban al tanto de mi existencia. Muchas veces sentí la presencia de algunos vigilándome pero trataba de mantenerme alejada, a mí y a mi mente, siempre fue solo una presencia a la que no le daba la menor importancia. Entonces, en la penumbra de esa habitación necesitaba dar un rumbo a mi existencia, necesitaba poder decidir correctamente entre mis opciones tan limitadas ya que de eso dependía mi futuro.

El sol se alzaba por un momento más, majestuoso sobre los enormes e indestructibles – según decían – muros de Volterra. No comprendía como tantas personas iban y venían inconscientes día tras día del peligro al que estaban expuestos simplemente por su existencia, solo por esa cálida sangre que corría por sus venas.

Mientras la anhelada oscuridad envolvía todo a su alrededor con su espeso manto, aun cavilando mi decisión me encaminé hacia el Volturi más cercano. Como siempre, era Demetri.

- Señorita Swan – Dijo a modo de saludo sin quitar la capucha de su capa negra – Confiábamos en que su decisión sería la correcta.

- Claro, como no – Contesté no pudiendo evitar mi característico deje de ironía. Dejé entonces que el Volturi me guiara a mi destino – Demetri, ¿Sería mucho pedir el que solo me llamaras Bella? Digamos que no soy una desconocida para ti.

El solo sonrió ante mi comentario.

Seguimos por muchos pasadizos y puertas muy antiguas hasta una sala totalmente iluminada que debía ser según mi percepción algo así como una recepción. Demetri se detuvo y lo imité, a los pocos minutos de espera ante nuestros ojos apareció una mujer para informar que nos esperaban. Era humana, eso me sorprendió, pero en algún momento había escuchado de mi madre que a los Volturi les fascinaba la sensación de poder y superioridad sobre los humanos, razón por la cual tenían a unos cuantos trabajando para ellos. ¿A qué humano estúpido le agradaría ser la mascota de tipos como ellos?

Mi guía me sacó de mis pensamientos en el momento en que nos detuvimos ante una gran puerta dorada al final del corredor. Agudicé mis sentidos, necesitaba saber cómo sería recibida. Sentí tensión, miedo, entusiasmo, excitación y hasta felicidad, catorce personas estaban en total reunidas en la siguiente habitación. El vampiro erguido a mi derecha me lanzó una mirada fugaz y la enorme puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando en evidencia a aquellos catorce pares de ojos que predije.

Observé detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes, nueve de los cuales poseían extraordinarios y en algunos casos letales dones. Pero mi vista se centró especialmente en uno, Jane. Esa chiquilla me ponía de los nervios.

Me decidí a entrar y rápidamente Aro comenzó a acercarse hasta mi lugar con los brazos abiertos y con una – a mi opinión – falsa sonrisa. Seguido claramente de su escudo, Renata.

- ¡Hija mía! – Exclamó con un entusiasmo paternal que en algún momentos de mi vida podría haber creído – Sabía que tu elección sería la correcta, estamos muy conmovidos.

- Muchas gracias Aro, me alegra estas aquí, pero ¿podrías pedir a Jane que dejase de atacarme? Es un poco incómodo – Hice una mueca mirándola de soslayo.

Aro asintió, levantó la mano derecha por sobre su cabeza y de inmediato ella relajaba su postura. Claramente me estaban probando.

- Vamos Isabella, acércate hija – Pidió Marco dedicándome una cálida sonrisa desde su lugar. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hasta quedar a vista completa de todos los presentes quienes me examinaban con esmero.

Observé con cautela a cada uno en los que sentía mayor energía mientras captaba sus poderes, un intenso cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo al hacerme de ellos: Alec, Chelsea, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Marco, Aro y Jane.

- Señorita Swan – Llamó mi atención Cayo de forma autoritaria e irónica.

- Bella – Corregí instintivamente – Sólo Bella.

- Mis disculpas, Bella – Prosiguió él – Antes de que estés completamente dentro y formes parte de nuestra guardia, necesitas estar al tanto de nuestras reglas – Asentí en silencio – Tendrás libertades y derechos, como también limitaciones y deberes que deberás cumplir al pie de la letra.

- Podrás obtener absolutamente todo lo que desees – Intervino Aro – a cambio por supuesto, de tu obediencia y predisposición.

Presté atención a cada una de las reglas dictadas por los tres líderes Volturi, y lo encontré más estúpido de todo es que debía pedir permiso cuando quisiera salir. Al acabar, Aro se aproximó a mí con su mano izquierda extendida.

- ¿Me permites? – Preguntó, asentí y posó su mano sobre la mía.

Sentí como entraba en mi cabeza, buscando hasta en los lugares más recónditos de mi memoria. Su don quedó automáticamente en mí – ese es mi don, absorber los de los demás – y comencé a hacer lo mismo pero al parecer él no lo notó.

Divisé un centenar de rostros, gran parte de ellos inmortales. Imágenes y más imágenes, sentimientos, muerte, dolor, inteligencia, suspicacia. Sentí que aprendí mucho más de él y los Volturi que en años de preparación.

Me di cuenta en el momento en que volvió en sí y me observaba cuidadosamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Es…es… ¡simplemente increíble! – Exclamó lleno de excitación.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos por la exclamación de tal magnitud, nuevamente todos centraron su atención en mí.

- Es extraordinaria maestro – Dijo Demetri – Es como tener a los tres de Olympic, los Cullen en uno solo.

- Bien hecho Demetri – Murmuró Aro.

- Tengo una duda y quiero que alguien la resuelva – Intervino Cayo, ¡santo cielo como me desesperaba! – Dicen las malas lenguas que tu poder, joven Bella es incluso mejor que el de nuestra querida Jane. ¿Sería mucho pedir una demostración?

Busqué a Jane con la mirada, ella me observaba con su característico rostro aniñado y neutro. Sentí como hacía su primera descarga como para pillarme desprevenida, pero mi escudo aun estaba en su lugar.

- Te doy treinta segundos y volveré a activar mi escudo. – Dije, y todos comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos – Luego, será mi turno.

Desactivé mi escudo y de inmediato acudió un dolor desbordante, caí al suelo de rodillas, no grité, mi voz no se quebró. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice nudillos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, era como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, aunque todo era inútil. Pero aun así no caería ante ella, luego sería su turno.

Activé mi escudo nuevamente y al abrir los ojos vi la sonrisa de suficiencia e ironía de ella.

- Bien – Dije controlando mi voz – He cumplido, ahora no sería del todo malo que probaras la magnitud de tu poder en carne propia ¿No estás de acuerdo Jane?

No esperé a que respondiera, solo me limité a actuar.

Dejé todo fluir y me centré en su menudo cuerpo. De un momento a otro cayó sobre sus rodillas retorciéndose y tratando desesperadamente calmar el dolor, cosa que se le hiso imposible. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. Quité mí vista de ella y miré a mí alrededor. Todos estaban atónitos y por lo que murmuraban, nunca – después de Jane – habían presenciado algo así.

- Extraordinario – Dijeron al unísono Marco y Cayo mientras Alec levantaba a su hermana.

- Su don – Interrumpió Aro – Es que absorbe, sin quitar ningún poder a nadie, ya que automáticamente quedan en ella. Es como un efecto espejo.

Luego, la bienvenida fue muy cálida a pesar de todos los rostros llenos de sorpresa, por no decir miedo.

Me mudé allí y las siguientes semanas no me topé con Jane, Marco personalmente lo dispuso así ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la costumbre de tener que lidiar con conflictos entre la guardia y obviamente preferían evitarlos.

Extrañamente me sentía bien estando con todos ellos. Aquel día en que llegué fue el último que estuve con mi madre, y pesar de todo, no me arrepentí, sabía de alguna forma que estaría mucho mejor sin ella.

Logré adaptarme rápidamente, sobre todo a las reglas que me habían sido impuestas. Simplemente allí lo tenía todo y hasta me había ganado el aprecio de Sulpicia, Atenodora y Dídima, las esposas de los lideres Volturi.

- ¿Quién es el chico que me encontré hace un rato? – Pregunté a Sulpicia recordando un momento de día en que iba un tanto distraída por los pasillos y me topé con un chico del cual no logré saber nada.

- Es mi hijo – Respondió Atenodora sonriente, digamos que un poco más de lo normal.

- ¿Tu hijo? – Pregunté un poco confusa - ¿Cómo es que tienes un hijo y yo no lo sabía?

- Así es, su nombre es Alexandre – Dijo Dídima con un extraño tono de voz.

- Vaya, no estaba al tanto de eso – Me quejé medio en broma, y me quedé pensando que quizá la próxima vez que me lo encontrara podría hablar con él - ¿Y qué tal es?

- Es un amor – Dijo Sulpicia.

- Si que lo es – Murmuró Atenodora aun sonriendo.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en algo totalmente diferente, me preguntaba cuándo podría salir a alimentarme ya que hace días no lo hacía y no me rebajaría a beber sangre humana.

- Estas muy distraída – Llamó mi atención Sulpicia - ¿En qué piensas?

- Sólo…tengo deseos de salir a dar un paseo, creo que buscaré a Aro para el permiso – Dije mientras besaba la mejilla de cada una – Nos vemos luego.

- Creo que le gustó – Murmuró Atenodora en el momento en que cerraba la puerta. Sonreí ante su comentario, pues ni siquiera logré ver el rostro del chico claramente.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al gran salón con mi capa gris en mano.

- Si no quieres llevarte una sorpresa te aconsejo que no entres aun – Dijo la voz divertida de un chico a mi espalda en el momento en que giraría la manilla de la puerta. Me di media vuelta y era él, Alexandre.

Al instante se escuchó un grito ahogado y de inmediato un intenso olor a sangre.

- Oh, ya veo, hora de la cena – Dije haciendo una mueca inconsciente de asco. – Gracias.

- No hay de que – Respondió cordialmente y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Con ese movimiento una fragancia muy particular llegó a mí. Sangre. Hasta ese momento no lo había advertido, él era humano. ¿Cómo podía ser hijo de Atenodora?

- Espera – Pedí y él volvió a acercarse - ¿Cómo es que eres humano?

- ¿Piensas que soy humano, Bella? – Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro. - ¿Quieres probar?

Extendió su mano y puse la mía sobre ella, su piel era cálida. Hiso una seña para que cerrara mis ojos, al instante dirigió mi mano a su pecho.

- Sólo siente, y déjate llevar.

Hice lo que me indicó, me dejé llevar. Sentí un pequeño calor recorrer mi brazo y luego el resto de mi cuerpo, acababa de absorber algo pero aun no sabía que era. Su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza bajo mi mano y el olor de su sangre hacía que mi garganta quemara como nunca. De pronto su pulso comenzó a descender y a volverse a mi misma temperatura. Abrí los ojos de golpe, había engañado mis sentidos, ya que era tan inmortal como yo.

- Te engañe – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ya veo…camuflaje – Murmuré sorprendida por qué había pasado desapercibido ante mi don – Interesante…

Ahora lo observé más detenidamente, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso como los de cualquier neófito, su contextura era moderada y su cabello lacio dorado. Me sentí extraña cuando sin prever sus movimientos besó mi mejilla.

- Mucho gusto, Bella – Dijo – Hace rato no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, mi nombre es Alexandre, puedes llamarme Alex.

- Lo sabía – Respondí – Eres hijo de Atenodora.

Él asintió en silencio y de pronto las puertas se abrieron a nuestras espaldas.

- Disculpad las molestias – Dijo Aro con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Aro – Entré al salón seguida de Alex – Necesito vuestro permiso para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

- Claro que lo tienes Bella, ve y diviértete – Dijo Marco.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro asentí y salí del lugar pero sin antes dar una mirada de despedida a Alexandre.

El cielo estaba totalmente estrellado y las calles casi vacías. Me quité mi capa gris, la tomé y sólo me limité a caminar bajo la luna llena.

- Bella… - Murmuró alguien a mi lado.

- ¿Alec?

- Vaya, si que estás muy distraída últimamente – Dijo Alec sentándose junto a mí.

- Si, lo siento – Me disculpé.

- Veo que conociste a Alex – Dijo de pronto.

- Claro, me lo topé dos veces hoy, tiene un don muy particular.

- Así es – Miró a su alrededor - ¿Qué haces tan sola por aquí?

- Nada, solo quise salir a tomar aire – Esta vez me senté frente a él – Jane se pondrá furiosa.

- ¿Debería hacerlo? – Preguntó expectante.

- Digamos que no soy de su agrado, ¿no?

- Mi hermana solo es caprichosa, sólo tiene celos, ya que antes ella era la consentida de Aro – Por primera vez sonrió – Y no soporta la idea de que alguien sea mejor que ella.

- Nunca se pasó por mi mente el quitarle protagonismo ni lugar a nadie.

- Eres muy inocente, pese a tu edad – Susurró – Todos estamos felices de que estés con nosotros.

- Gracias, no lo esperaba de ti – Dije y él levantó su mano para que yo la estrechara y así lo hice, digamos que era una forma más fácil de comunicarse - ¿Aro quiere verme?

- Necesita darte algunas instrucciones ya que muy pronto tendremos unas visitas muy importantes para él.

- Oh, está bien – Me levanté – Creo que podríamos continuar esta conversación en otro momento.

- Me encantaría – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ya estaba tomándole cariño a todos los de la guardia, Alec comenzaba a abrirse, cosa que no me esperaba ya que nunca en las semanas que llevaba allí lo había visto siquiera sonreír. Me encaminé a mi habitación y ahí me esperaban Aro, Renata – que no se separaba de él – y Jane.

- Veo que haces amistades muy rápido Bella, me alegro – Saludó Aro – Alec me ha comentado que habéis estado charlando.

- Si, es muy agradable – Dije mirando a Jane de soslayo.

- Bueno, tendrás mucho tiempo para seguir conociendo a todos si así lo deseas – Dijo sentándose – Por ahora necesito que estés informada de lo que en unas semanas ocurrirá.

- Alec me comentó algo al respecto – Murmuré sabiendo que por lo más bajo que hablara él me escucharía.

- Tendremos una vistas muy importantes – Prosiguió – Y quiero que estés atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos ya que si todo sale como hemos planeado, nuestra guardia podría aumentar en número.

Aro lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la salida seguida por Renata. Se detuvo junto a mí y me tomó por los hombros con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Confiamos en ti Bella – Sólo asentí – Jane te dará el resto de las indicaciones. Nos vemos Bella.

Ya estaba ansiosa por conocer a esos Cullen ¿Qué tenían de especial?

**.**

**.**

**Por fin cumplí con comenzar a subir este fic, estaba impaciente, sólo espero que les agrade. Si lo odian, si lo encuentran malo, aburrido, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo espero sus reviews, al menos por consideración ;) **

**Besos lectoras** **y sobre todo, gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido en mis otros fic, ahora incursiono en otra categoría y espero realmente saber hacerlo bien. No adelantaré nada sobre los otros capítulos, bueno...sólo que no serán más de diez. **

_Aggata_.-


	2. Sensaciones

**.**

**Capítulo II**

"_Sensaciones"_

**.**

Volver a ser humana era muy tentador, aunque claramente no estaba cien por ciento segura de cómo funcionaba el bendito poder de Alexandre. Ya casi no recordaba mi vida como humana, sólo recordaba el ardiente y doloroso fuego recorriendo cada rincón de mi ser.

Mi madre muchas veces me llamó la atención diciendo que de vampiro sólo tenía la apariencia, ya que mi mentalidad y carácter seguían siendo los mismos de la despistada e irresponsable Isabella Marie Swan humana, cosa que me sorprendía porque siempre pensé que no volvería a ser la de antes, pero entre tantos de mi "especie" con los que ahora debía convivir día a día desde hace unas semanas me había dado cuenta de que lo que ella decía de mí era la más pura verdad, y en este punto, no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar las cosas.

Mi misión me había sido encomendada y ya estaba en marcha, debía buscar a Alex para que me ayudara a dominar mejor su don de camuflaje y luego viajar en mi forma humana a conocer a los dichosos Cullen. Todo debía hacerse con la más absoluta discreción ya que la vidente podría arruinarlo todo. Mi trabajo allí consistiría simplemente en poder estar un momento en su presencia y luego regresar a Italia con sus dones en mí, para luego esperar su visita.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – Me reprendió Alex – Otra vez estas en las nubes.

- Lo siento – Dije avergonzada de que después de varias horas no hubiese sido capaz de transformarme.

- Está bien, vamos una vez más – Apuntó – Hay que sincronizarnos.

Una vez más dejé que el manto cálido me cubriera al completo. Pude sentir el calor recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, olí la sangre que tanto odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía agua la boca, pude escuchar como mi corazón muerto por siglos ahora latía con una fuerza e intensidad incontenibles.

La sorpresa más grande que me llevé fue que estando en forma humana conservara intacto mi poder y mis agudos sentidos. Alex permanecía erguido frente a mí con su vista fija en mis ojos, observé mis manos y nuevamente sus ojos, su rostro. Dedicándome una adorable sonrisa se adelantó a mí y cogió el espejo más cercano a él.

- Todo es tan irónico – Dijo observándome con esmero - ¿No crees?

- ¿Irónico? – No le encontré sentido a su pregunta.

- Obsérvate Bella – Con un rápido movimiento puso el espejo contra la pared y quedamos frente a él – Aún entonces eras hermosa, observa tu piel…

Estaba de acuerdo, bueno, sólo con una parte de su comentario. Posé mi vista en mis ojos color chocolate, mi cabello castaño, mi piel casi translúcida heredada de la sangre alvina de mi madre.

- Es como si hubieses estado destinada a ser inmortal.

- Claro, destinada…- Susurré. Entonces llegó a mi mente el momento, la situación que desencadenó el conflicto que me hiso lo que en esos instantes era.

- ¿Alguna vez me contarás tu historia? – Preguntó.

- Algún día – Prometí – Ahora tengo una misión, es la primera como nueva guardiana y no me gustaría fallar. Gracias por tu ayuda.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – Preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dije, su pregunta era muy fuera de lugar. - ¿Aunque sea una vez?

- No le veo la importancia a eso – Dije evitando su mirada de curiosidad.

- No tiene nada de malo – Insistió.

- Está bien – Respondí con un poco de disgusto, odiaba ese tipo de interrogatorios – Jamás me he enamorado.

- Pues…- Volvió a hablar, esta vez serio – Entonces por tu propio bien y también el de la guardia, no lo hagas.

No comprendí su comentario e hice caso omiso a este. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Marco.

- Evita seguir siendo indiscreto Alexandre – Dijo Marco regañándolo. El aludido asintió y salió sin decir más, pero no sin antes dirigirme una mirada cargada de algo que no pude descifrar. – Hay nuevas órdenes para ti, mi querida Bella.

- Escucho.

- Verás – Comenzó – Saldrás en el primer vuelo de esta mañana hacia Phoenix.

Sólo asentí, ya estaba al tanto de eso.

- Luego harás transbordo en Seattle y a Forks llegarás en automóvil.

- Claro, eso ya me ha sido informado – Lo miré con curiosidad - ¿Qué es lo nuevo?

- Tendrás un acompañante – Mi curiosidad iba en aumento, odiaba que todos fueran tan misteriosos – Alexandre irá contigo.

- ¿Porqué él? – Pregunté. Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente.

- Simplemente porque los Cullen están al tanto de todos los de la guardia, menos de la existencia de él.

- Bueno, si es así no hay problemas – Acepté pensando que hasta podría resultar divertido.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, por mi parte no tenía nada más que decir pero un extraño presentimiento me decía que él sí, y que no era muy agradable.

- Necesitas decirme algo – Claramente no era una pregunta. Él asintió lentamente - ¿No es fácil de decir?

- No me es sencillo explicarte esto – Hiso una seña para que tomara asiento frente a él – Hay cosas que les he ocultado a todos aquí. Nunca he dejado a Aro leerme. Y todo por un secreto que debía guardar hasta el momento apropiado – Hiso una pausa prolongada – Creo que este es el momento.

- A juzgar por las circunstancias y las palabras de Alex, es inevitable pensar que ellos están al tanto de esto – Estaba segura de eso.

- Exacto – Confirmó y prosiguió – Cómo estás enterada, los Volturi existimos desde tiempos remotos. Una vez, tuve la casualidad de conocer a una inmortal con un poder increíble. Ella era vidente.

- ¿Similar a la chica Cullen? – Pregunté.

- No, esto era diferente, su poder superaba límites, pasaba de lo increíble. Sus visiones eran casi reales y poseía la capacidad de sumergirte en tu futuro. Por supuesto nunca accedió a estar en la guardia y menos a que Aro la tocara. Y hace mucho tiempo acudí a ella en compañía de Demetri.

- ¿Sabes?, no comprendo absolutamente nada – Interrumpí – Todos creen que Demetri me encontró…

- Así es – Confirmó.

***Flash Back***

_- ¡Papá no lo hagas! ¡Soy yo, Bella! – Exclamaba llorando cada vez más._

_- ¡No eres más que un monstruo! ¡Igual que tu madre! – Gritaba él con el arma con que estaba dispuesto a arrebatarme la vida. _

_A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba y la espesura del bosque logré divisar sin dificultad los ojos llameantes de mi agresor, sin embargo, estaba totalmente indefensa. Mi padre, mi propio padre afirmaba que yo era un monstruo._

_Mis rodillas sangraban pero aún así intenté ponerme de pie y quizá poder encontrar ayuda cerca del lago que estaba atravesando el bosque, pero fue en vano, me fui a tierra una vez más, emití un grito que quedaría grabado por siempre en mi memoria. Empuñó el arma y se dispuso a atravesar los pocos metros que nos separaban, ya estaba todo perdido, me quedaba sólo resignación a la muerte._

_Cerré fuertemente los párpados esperando el impacto que acabaría con todo. Pero no llegó. Mis fosas nasales se dilataron al oler sangre y no era mía. Mi estómago se revolvió y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no sólo por el aroma, sino también por mi significativa pérdida de sangre. Tenía los nervios al límite y me estremecía de pies a cabeza. _

_No quería abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada, de pronto el olor a sangre se intensificó para luego desaparecer por completo. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso una mano rosó mi mejilla, estaba helada, el contacto era agradable pero me rehusaba a abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que fuera a encontrar, pero lamentablemente no pude contenerme mucho más y los abrí de golpe, y lo que a continuación observé me llevó a creer que milagrosamente estaba en el cielo._

_- Tranquila – Dijo el primer ángel con una voz de terciopelo – Te ayudaremos querida._

_- No…no…- Me era imposible hilar una frase coherente a causa de la impresión que provocaba en mí aquellos seres tan perfectos y de una belleza de tal magnitud que podía observarse en la más negra noche – No me hagan daño por favor._

_Supliqué, y el segundo ángel que se mantenía un poco más alejado llegó hasta mí lugar en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrodilló frente a mí para quedar a mi altura. Vestía al igual que el otro, una gran capa roja, le miré los ojos, era casi lo que más destacaba de ellos, eran de un rojo carmesí intenso, cosa que le daba un toque diabólico a su hermosura. _

_Nuevamente comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, las pocas que quedaban, sentía que moría lentamente, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. La sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo al igual que mi razón. En ese momento comencé a tomarle el peso a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, me desangraba lentamente, moriría. Sentía la necesidad de gritar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno a causa del dolor provocado por la enorme herida en mi abdomen y una de mis rodillas fuera de su lugar. _

_De a poco la vista se me iba nublando, mientras los dos ángeles permanecían a mi lado. Él que estaba arrodillado frente a mí posó una mano sobre mi frente, se sentía tan bien ese contacto ya que mi cabeza ardía como el fuego vivo. _

_- Es hora maestro, si no te apresuras morirá – Murmuró el otro ángel que permanecía erguido a unos cuantos pasos más de distancia._

_- Tranquila querida Bella – Dijo el aludido en un tono suave y paternal. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? - ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – Asentí casi sin fuerzas._

_- Sólo hazlo ya maestro._

_- Silencio Demetri, calla – Dijo sin quitar la vista de mí._

_Tomó mi mano y la acercó a su rostro, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría conmigo pero ya no me importaba, ya me había dado por vencida y a menos que ellos fueran ángeles reales podrían salvarme en el estado en que me encontraba. _

_Sentí su respiración rozar mi muñeca, eso hiso que mis vellos se erizaran y un tipo de electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo abatido._

_- Sólo dolerá un poco, Bella – Murmuró el ángel y de un momento a otro reaccioné con el contacto de sus labios en mi piel, para que después de unos escasos segundos un fuego abrazador comenzara a abrirse paso lentamente a través de mi brazo._

_Minutos más tarde experimenté aquel intenso dolor en la mayor parte de mis extremidades. El sentir ese fuego dentro de mí, que parecía querer llegar a un lugar en específico hacía que quisiera gritar y retorcerme donde sea el lugar en el que estaba, pero no podía hacerlo, mi cuerpo no respondía. Quería pedir ayuda, quería a mi madre a mi lado, pero lo que en ese momento deseaba con mayor intensidad era, estar muerta._

***Fin Flash Back***

- Su nombre era Margaret – Siguió explicando sacándome de mis pensamientos – Ella me habló sobre ti Bella – Me quedé en silencio, esperé hasta que el volvió a hablar- Muchos años antes de que fueras concebida acudí a ella por un consejo personal, y entonces me habló de ti. Dijo que apenas nacieras yo debía encontrarte, cuidar de ti y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, nos encomendó esa misión a Demetri y a mí.

- Sentí su presencia desde que era una niña – Dije atando cabos sueltos – Pero aún así… ¿no es todo cierto?

- Ella dijo que te enamorarías – He ahí el comentario de Alexandre – Y todos, de alguna u otra forma nos veríamos involucrados.

- El futuro siempre es incierto y puede ser modificado – Solté de pronto sintiendo mi pecho oprimido.

- No es el caso – Respondió Marco – Si no hubieses aceptado estar entre nosotros, de todos modos te cruzarías en su camino y él en el tuyo.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

- No estoy autorizado a revelar esa información – Hiso un gesto de disculpa – Sólo tú puedes descubrirlo – Se dirigió hasta la puerta en ademán de marcharse – Mucha suerte Bella.

- Gracias – Dije sinceramente. Se retiró rápidamente y mantuve mi postura, estaba realmente confundida.

Todo se me hacía muy extraño e incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar demasiado tiempo en presencia de humanos. Alex estaba distante – por primera vez en las semanas de conocernos – desde nuestra salida de Volterra no nos dirigimos la palabra y eso me tenía extrañamente inquieta.

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – Pregunté en voz alta con la vista baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó a su vez tratando sin éxito ignorarme.

- ¿Qué he hecho para que me ignores de esa forma? – Repetí ahora mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión se suavizó.

- ¿Te afecta que sea así? – Dijo un tanto desconcertado.

Su expresión fue la misma por algunos segundos, no sabía que decir estaba como hundida en su mirada tan penetrante y mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Sentí un cosquilleo en las manos y estas sudaban, maldito cuerpo humano. ¿Qué ocurría? Esa sensación me era totalmente desconocida.

- Estas nerviosa, Bella – Dijo mientras alzaba mi mano pero la quité rápidamente y junté las dos en mi regazo, no quería verle la cara en ese momento, me sentía avergonzada, había visto inconscientemente su mente - ¿Qué has visto?

- Todo – Murmuré son volver la cabeza. Aun no lograba controlar ese estúpido don. - ¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿Enamorarse sin tener corazón?

- Ni alma – agregué ahora viéndolo – tú estabas al tanto de todo lo que Marco me dijo…y aun así te enamoras de mí.

- Claro que lo sabía, pero eso habla de ti, no de mí.

Tomó un mechón de mi cabello que estaba suelto y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja. Cerré los ojos suavemente y es que me estremecía el contacto con su piel. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, él ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de mí rostro, distancia que perfectamente podría haber acortado, pero la Bella cobarde ganó por la simple razón de que todos esos sentimientos eran otra vez nuevos para mí.

- Ahora, la decisión correcta es sólo tuya. – Dijo.

- ¿Así que vamos directo a Seattle? – Su rostro cambió por que claramente mi pregunta no iba acorde a la situación.

- Si, no hay transbordo pero si una escala en Phoenix – Respondió.

- En ese caso – Quedé pensativa un momento – Creo que pondré un poco de música.

Él no dijo nada y se acomodó en su asiento mientras yo hacía lo mismo y me ponía los auriculares. Todo era extraño, había algo en mí que en esos momentos no me era indiferente, explicarlo es imposible porque era primera vez que lo sentía.

Pasaron por mi mente las imágenes fugaces de la mente de Alex. Estaba enamorado de mí, cosa que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Me giré en mi asiento y me quité los auriculares, me quedé mirándolo de frente, él me ignoraba pero no me di por vencida y seguí en esa postura hasta que se dignó a mirarme también.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó. Solté una pequeña risita al ver su ceño fruncido.

- Nada, es sólo que…- Me quedé en silencio, no podía decir lo que tenía pensado. Seguí viéndole sin decir una palabra por algunos segundos que me parecieron eternos. El corazón me comenzó a latir de forma tal que creí que lo expulsaría por la boca. Pero no aparté la vista.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Dijo al oír mi corazón latir desbocadamente. Se acercó más y quedamos a menor distancia que la vez anterior, su respiración rozaba mis labios.

Me acerqué un poco más pero nos quedamos inmóviles, ya creía que estaba fuera de mis cávales, se me ocurría que la poca cordura que me quedaba ya me estaba abandonando. Algunos asientos más adelante una pareja se besaba apasionadamente y una que otra persona los observaba de soslayo. Me uní a ellos y sin darme cuenta tenía una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en la cara. Alex continuaba mirándome extrañado.

"_Eres muy extraña"_ – Oí que decía.-

- ¿Qué soy extraña? – Dije sentándome bien en el asiento.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó a su vez cómo si no hubiese oído.

- Dijiste que soy muy extraña – Comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

- Espera – Dijo con una expresión muy poco habitual en él – Yo no dije nada, eso lo pensé.

- Pero no estamos en contacto – En ese momento comprendí lo que ocurría, no lo había tocado pero aun así escuchaba su mente.

Puse atención a lo que decía el piloto, estábamos en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por muchas voces a la vez. Comencé a entrar en pánico cuando todas las voces se agolparon y me impedían razonar. Tomé mi cabeza con las manos y la puse entre las rodillas, Alex estaba preocupado y cuando puso una mano sobre mi espalda sin querer un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca. Y entonces la intensidad de las voces disminuyó sólo a un murmullo y sin saber cómo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó alarmado Alex.

- Yo…no lo sé – Era verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea pero mecánicamente me incorporé – Vuelvo pronto.

No esperé respuesta, sólo caminé por el pasillo angosto entre los asientos hasta llegar a la segunda sala de primera clase, entré sin siquiera mirar a la azafata e inmediatamente di con lo que buscaba.

Dos de ellos estaban en el mismo avión, _"maldito don"_, pensé con despecho y es que captaba todo como si fuera un imán. En mi mente revisé las fotografías que había visto de ellos y los identifiqué. Él tipo que en ese momento sujetaba una computadora portátil era el "líder" Carlisle Cullen y el otro chico, a juzgar por su cabello y rasgos perfectos era Edward. He ahí la razón de las voces.

Me quedé como una verdadera estúpida viéndolos desde la distancia y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar la azafata estaba a mi lado. ¿De qué me servían mis instintos si dejaban que mi mente vagara sin control a cada momento?

- Disculpe señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- No, no se preocupe – Dije esto y tuve la intención de irme pero sentí la mirada de Edward como un puñal en la espalda. Voltee a verlo y él me miraba fijamente.

"_No puedo leerla" _

Sus pensamientos eran de una frustración y enojo casi colérico y me desesperaba, ¿no podía leerme?, oh, claro el escudo protege mis pensamientos.

Antes de volver a mi asiento lo miré de soslayo y su expresión había pasado de ser totalmente neutra a preocupación. Al volver Alex me miró exaltado.

- Hay dos de ellos aquí, eso es lo que ocurre – Dije respondiendo a su primer pensamiento – Por eso puedo leerte a pesar de que no estamos en contacto físico.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó.

- Pues, sólo seguir con el plan, uno de ellos me vio así que debemos ser cuidadosos. Nada de errores, no podemos ponernos en evidencia.

- ¿Puedes calmarte? – Dijo casi enfadado.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas temblando – Dijo – Todo saldrá bien.

Estúpido. Estúpido cuerpo humano.

- Si… - En mi interior rogaba porque así fuera, aunque no era precisamente lo que me importaba en ese instante. Ese tal Edward Cullen…su rostro deambulaba por mi mente sin rumbo, como si buscara un lugar donde poder instalarse.

Llevaba lentillas y me pregunté cómo serían sus ojos, rojos carmesí como todos o como los míos, un extraño dorado. Me estremecí en una extraña mezcla de placer y satisfacción al saber que volvería a verlo para averiguarlo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bien, ahí está el segundo :) debo decir que lo releí y me di cuenta de que el primer capítulo fue muy malo jeje

pero lo bueno se aproxima _(666)_

¡Un beso **enorme** lectoras!

**.**

_Aggata ~_


	3. Colapso

**.**

**Capítulo III**

"_Colapso"_

**.**

Estaba demasiado ansiosa, por una parte Alex no me quitó los ojos de encima en lo que restó del viaje, y mi mente… por dios, todas esas voces en mi cabeza me volvían loca, en momentos así deseaba haber muerto desangrada aquella noche…pero eso era muy melodramático. No podía permitirme pensar en eso allí, tenía una misión y no podía echar a perder todo, no podía cometer siquiera un pequeño descuido.

El pueblo era bastante pequeño pero a la vez muy acogedor, no podía quejarme de eso ya que viví mucho tiempo en lugares así, estaba acostumbrada. Me sentía un poco cansada porque no me alimenté antes del viaje y ver tantas personas reunidas me hacía agua la boca. Mi garganta quemaba pero no podía permitirme beber sangre humana, me asqueaba, yo sólo bebía de animales, pero la primera me volvía loca con su aroma. Quité rápidamente ese pensamiento, pero otro acudió al instante, su mirada…realmente se había quedado grabada en mi mente, buscó un lugar y lo encontró, no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza.

¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Qué era ese extraño ardor en mi cuerpo? Mis vellos se erizaban y un calor ardiente acudía a mi rostro cuando revivía el momento en que lo vi escrutarme con una mirada penetrante. Ojala alguien pudiera haberme respondido o siquiera ayudado. Algo estaba ocurriéndome con este cuerpo humano, algo que buscaba incansablemente una salida, quería gritar, gritar como nunca. Alex intuía que algo me pasaba pero se negaba a preguntar, se me hacía casi imposible no escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no me importaba. Lo único que en ese instante necesitaba era volver a verlo a _él_…

- ¿Segura que podrás con dos más? – Preguntó en voz alta después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no habría de poder?

- Estas muy ansiosa, y eso no es normal en ti, además cuando absorbiste el poder de ese Cullen te pusiste muy mal Bella.

- Alexandre, te agradecería que no te metieras con mi forma de ser, ah y no pienses de ese modo – Dije omitiendo su pregunta y concentrándome en lo que pensaba.

- Y yo Isabella, te agradecería de antemano que dejaras de hurgar en mi cabeza.

Esto era de lo más extraño. ¿Alex enamorado de mí? Aquello era simplemente irreal, nunca me enfrenté a una situación así y en ese momento me di cuenta de que todo no sería tan sencillo como creí.

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó cogiendo mi mano para ver si así me tranquilizaba un poco, y milagrosamente sin saber cómo, lo logró.

- Si – Dije estrechando más su mano.

Estábamos de pie en frente del instituto de Forks para poder llevar a cabo todo de una buena vez porque ya sentía que si aguantaba un poco más la presión acabaría conmigo. Entramos como si nada para recorrer el establecimiento y todos sin excepción nos observaban atentamente. Eso hacia aumentar mucho más mi ansiedad.

Aro había dispuesto las cosas para que Alex y yo pasáramos por simples estudiantes de instituto que se mudaban desde una ciudad grande a ese pequeño poblado, y claro, debían acabar sus estudios así que como "hermanos" que éramos fuimos a conocer nuestra nueva escuela.

"_Pero no pueden ser hermano, van cogidos de la mano" _

Escuché el pensamiento de alguien y recién recordé que tomaba la mano de Alex, se _suponía _que éramos hermano. Una pequeña parte ya estaba arruinada pero podríamos acabar con eso bien.

Entre los dos había un silencio de hierro y no me gustaba para nada, él no quería hablarme, lo sabía _obviamente, _pero se negaba a pensar si quiera en el porqué de ello mientras entonaba el himno Alemán, era tan infantil, no podía evitar leerlo pero una parte de su mente me impedía el paso. Al darme cuenta de eso preferí no seguir intentándolo, hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

- Buenos días chicos – Esa era la directora, era obvio ya que estaba pensando en que castigo darles a unos chicos que había sorprendido bebiendo dentro de la escuela.

- Señora Davis – Dije a modo de saludo dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

- Así que tu eres Isabella y tú…- Miró nuestras manos aun entrelazadas.

- Lo siento, él es mi novio – "Buena excusa Bella", pensé sarcástica.

- A mi hermano se le han presentado algunos inconvenientes, no ha viajado conmigo.

- Bueno, no hay problema querida – Ahí respiré mas aliviada – Pueden iniciar su recorrido.

Muchas gracias.

Esperaba que no nos dejara en manos de alguien que nos mostrara todo, eso sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Vaya cosa que se me ocurrió decir y me creía un vampiro con mucha imaginación. Pero al contrario de mí, a Alex le pareció una idea excelente y por su mente comenzaron a pasar un centenar de pensamientos respecto a eso.

- No des por sentado lo que no podría ocurrir – Dije entre dientes – Deja de pensar estupideces que esto no es divertido.

- Yo creo que todo es posible – Al decir eso en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona, le gustaba hacerme enfadar.

- Vamos, piensa en cualquier otra cosa hasta que salgamos de aquí ya sabes con quien nos encontraremos.

Se me encogió el estómago al pensar con quien nos encontraríamos. Los Cullen, especialmente Edward.

No pude evitar reír, no podía ser ruda con él a pesar todo lo que me avergonzaran sus pensamientos, correspondí sus risas y a continuación todo ocurrió tan rápido que me tomó un poco más del tiempo necesario procesarlo.

"_- ¿Eres imbécil o qué?, aléjate de ella ni pienses en acercártele, tiene algo que no es normal, no te expongas." – _Era lavoz suplicante y a la vez llena de ira de una chica.

"_No puedo quedarme así, ustedes no lo entienden en lo más mínimo" _– En ningún lugar confundiría esa tan peculiar voz, aunque sólo la haya escuchado una única vez y en mi mente.

"_Por supuesto que no lo hacemos" _ - Ahora ella sonaba dura y decidida – _"Bien, haz lo que se te de la grandísima gana, luego no vengas a lloriquearnos"_

Estaba observando la escena a través de alguien más, otros ojos que no eran los míos, no sabía quién era pero si estaba segura de que no era algo parecido a un humano. Miles de emociones chocaron contra mí en un instante como si de pronto pudiera sentir a todos a mí alrededor de forma más específica y aguda. Alex me movió tomándome por los hombros, hasta ahí no había recordado el haberme detenido en medio del corredor, todas las personas que pasaban cerca o no observaban la escena de igual modo. Mis músculos estaban contraídos, algún tipo de fuerza desconocida me impedía moverme.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Murmuró Alex sabiendo que yo lo escucharía. Sentía su miedo, que a la vez se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Están aquí – Mi voz sonaba tan aterrorizada como si estuviera en una mala película de terror. – Es demasiado…no creo resistir tanto.

- Mantente tranquila pero trata de estar alerta – Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me obligó a moverme hacia afuera. La campana tocó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, cosa que me ayudó a mantener la concentración por que no tenía sangre ni pensamientos a mano.

Mi estómago se contrajo haciendo que quisiera vomitar. Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento y para mi suerte estaba vacío. Mis piernas flaquearon haciéndome caer de rodillas, el golpe no dolió pero una sensación diferente me embargó, la sed.

- ¿Hace cuanto te alimentaste? – Preguntó en voz alta Alex, me percaté entonces que mis sentidos estaban de alguna forma bloqueados.

- No lo sé…no recuerdo – Dije sincera dejando que me tomara en sus brazos para dejarme en un asiento cerca de allí.

Una puntada atravesó mi cabeza haciendo que inconscientemente llevara mis manos a ella, sentía que iba a explotar, pero aun así, con todo el dolor pude darme cuenta de que alguien se acercaba así que traté de poner mi mejor apariencia, aunque al parecer fue en vano.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Era la voz de una chica, era suave y a la vez cautelosa, el dolor entonces aumentó y mi intento de decir algo se fue a la basura.

Los deseos de vomitar volvieron y no pude controlarlo esta vez. Nunca me imaginé que un vampiro pudiera vomitar, jamás lo había visto o escuchado, pero quizá era un síntoma de no haberme alimentado en semanas, además sabía perfectamente que no podría tirar fuera ningún tipo de comida. Ni miré a mi alrededor, sólo me puse por unos segundos de pie pero la fuerza de gravedad fue más rápida que mi velocidad y fui a caer otra vez al suelo de cemento donde vomité nada más que un montón de sangre.

Escuché un sonido de sorpresa desde donde estaba de pie aun la chica que había aparecido y pronto sentí unas manos envolver mi cintura para darme la vuelta. Alex limpió los restos de sangre en mi boca, miré su rostro que se veía extremadamente preocupado. Miré más allá de él y reconocí a la chica menuda y de cabello negro terminado en puntas hacia los lados. Sus rasgos finos estaban contraídos en una mueca de sorpresa y confusión, pero al momento su expresión se relajó.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital – Dijo acelerada agachándose a mi lado – Mi padre es médico.

- No – Respondió Alex en tono sombrío – Médicos no. Sólo la llevaré a casa, se pondrá bien, ya verás.

- Como tú digas – Dijo Alice irónica mientras se encogía de hombros. - ¿Dónde se están quedando? Podría llevarlos.

- No es nece…-Comenzó a decir Alex pero lo atajé, me sentía realmente mal.

- Eso sería bueno – Dije con un hilo de voz pero sabía perfectamente que me escucharía - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Alice Cullen – Sonrió e hiso un gesto para que le dijera el mío.

- Soy Isabella Swan, este es Alexandre mi…un amigo.

- Bien, ese es el auto de mi hermano – Dijo señalando un volvo plateado al otro lado del estacionamiento junto a un BMW rojo descapotable. – Vamos.

Sabía que no debía hacer aquello, pero mi cuerpo humano – vampiro estaba realmente débil. Al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de lo que éramos, pero aun así Alex no dejaba de estar tenso a mi lado mientras le daba las indicaciones a Alice de donde se ubicaba la cabaña donde nos estábamos quedando.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice se quedó viéndome de forma extraña antes de despedirnos y darle las gracias por llevarnos. Alex me depositó en la única cama que allí había para que pudiera descansar un poco mientras esperaba que el trajera un poco de…sangre para mí, todo sin decir una palabra.

Me quedé donde Alex me dejó y desprendí el camuflaje intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que me había pasado afuera del instituto, quizá mi mente no resistió el absorber todo ese poder de una sola vez y simplemente colapsé y sumado a la falta de sangre…bueno, es para nunca más estar tanto tiempo sin alimentarme.

Mis sentidos aun estaban un poco 'averiados', aún no podía saber si el poder de Alice funcionaba en mí, tampoco es como si no pudiera esperar pero no podía evitar sentirme curiosa. Mi garganta comenzó a quemar entonces ¿por qué no lo había sentido hasta ahora?, mi pecho bajaba y subía de forma frenética, no es que me faltara el aire, sino que era un acto reflejo por haber sido humana por más de veinticuatro horas. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado hasta que vi a Alex entrar en la habitación con una especie de termo y un vaso transparente con lo necesario para ponerme bien.

- Está fresca – Dijo alcanzándome el vaso con el líquido rojo.

- ¿De qué es?

- Sólo bebe – Estaba definitivamente enfadado por algo. – He recibido una llamada de Jane.

- ¿Por eso estás así? – Pregunté mientras bebía y sentía mis músculos tensarse ante el efecto tan rápido de la sangre. Él entornó los ojos y volvió a mirarme.

- Me han asignado otra misión, en Egipto – Su tono era sombrío – Tu te quedarás unas semanas más.

- ¿Qué? Ese no era el plan – No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz.

- Pues hubo un cambio de planes – Dijo – Les comenté lo que pasó hoy y Aro quiere que te quedes cerca de los Cullen para aprender a dominar lo que absorbiste.

- ¿Me quedaré sola? – Eso sonó tan infantil. – Digo…¿Sólo debo quedarme y listo?

- Si – Se quedó pensativo por un momento – Pero quizá podrías decirle a Edward Cullen que te haga compañía.

Se levantó rápidamente y se afirmó en la pared frente a mí con el rostro neutro.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó al yo dirigirle mi peor mirada.

- Eres un…

- No me insultes, sé que accediste a que esa Cullen nos trajera porque él es su hermano.

- Escucha Alex, sé lo que sientes por mí pero no tienes el derecho de hablarme así. – Me puse de pie quedando frente a él. - ¿Por qué te enoja tanto que piense en él?

- Insinúas que estoy celoso – Afirmó con el fantasma de una sonrisa. Estaba claro que quería provocarme y lo estaba logrando. – Ni siquiera es tan guapo.

- ¿Y tú lo eres más?

En un pestañeo Alex me tenía sujeta contra la pared cubierta con su cuerpo que estaba pegado al mío. Mi cuerpo se recuperaba de a poco de su debilidad y cuando miré a sus ojos vi el deseo latente en ellos, sonreí ante aquello, nunca antes nadie me había deseado de esa forma.

Sentí el familiar calor de cuando su capa de camuflaje lo cubría, se supone que los vampiros sentimos todo con mucha más intensidad que los humanos, pero la mezcla entre sentidos humanos y vampiros es algo incomprensible. Dejé nuevamente caer el camuflaje sobre mí mientras una de sus manos viajaba sin restricción por toda la extensión de mis caderas, el contacto me estaba enloqueciendo.

Sus labios contra los míos fue lo mejor de todo, eran cálidos y se amoldaban a los míos como si fueran un perfecto rompecabezas. Entonces de un momento a otro estábamos en el suelo y él sobre mi cuerpo. No sé en qué momento quité su camiseta pero no me importó demasiado, sus manos rápidamente quitaron mi remera y buscaron el broche de mi sujetador en un movimiento torpe pero al no lograr sacarlo simplemente lo arrancó de un tirón, reí contra su boca mientras él bajaba de forma rápida y efectiva mis vaqueros y luego quitaba los suyos, cuando eres un vampiro la ropa sólo queda destrozada a un lado.

Quedé sólo con mis pequeñas bragas blancas y él con un bóxer apretadísimo. Separé un poco más las piernas y sus caderas se dirigieron directamente a mi centro donde creó fricción con nuestros sexos, me escuché a mi misma gimiendo de placer, hacer eso con el cuerpo humano era realmente placentero.

**.**

- ¿A qué hora debes estar en el aeropuerto? – Pregunté a Alex observándolo mientras recogía su ropa desparramada en toda la habitación.

- En dos horas – Me quedó mirando y luego se acercó para besarme, yo seguía desnuda sobre la cama.

- Nunca lo había hecho en el piso – Dije riendo.

- Bueno, no es que quisiera que luego sólo quedaran astillas en vez de cama – Levantó una ceja y lo atraje más hacia mí y comenzó otra vez el juego de manos. – Está bien, ya basta sino perderé el avión.

Alex se fue y entonces me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado, el estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo no me sentía de igual forma hacia él, no lo quería como él a mí y al parecer estaba muy lejos de sentir algo similar. Pero otra cosa más importante estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento, mi cuerpo estaba recuperado con la sangre animal pero en ningún momento pude escuchar la mente de Alex, eso me tenía inquieta ¿acaso los poderes se habían esfumado?

El timbre de pronto me sacó de mis pensamientos, no tenía idea de quién podría ser, yo no conocía a nadie allí…

- Hola Isabella - …excepto, claro, a los Cullen. Era Alice - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Alice – Dije casi sin poder creérmelo – Si…estoy mucho mejor. ¿Qué te trae de visita?

Enfoqué mi vista atrás de ella y estaba el chico pelirrojo en que no había dejado de pensar.

- Oh – Al parecer se dio cuenta hacia donde iba mi mirada – Él es mi hermano mayor Edward.

- Hola – Se limitó a decir el aludido, pero sentí su mirada insistente en mi rostro.

- Le comenté a Ed lo que pasó en la tarde y pasábamos a ver si te sentías mejor. ¿Podemos pasar?

- Oh, sí claro.

Me hice a un lado en la puerta para que entraran y Alice recorrió el lugar con un solo vistazo, obviamente no necesitaba más, Edward permaneció frente a mí y no pude evitar que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente, a veces me preguntaba si aunque tuviera camuflaje eso sería sólo mi imaginación ya que mi corazón estaba muerto.

- Que acogedor – Dijo Edward sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora, quizá se dio cuenta de que los nervios me mataban.

- ¿Y tu amigo? – Preguntó Alice bajándome de mi nube.

- Alex tuvo que viajar de urgencia – Expliqué – Un problema familiar.

- ¿Te has quedado sola? – Dijo abriendo exageradamente los ojos, yo asentí – Eso no puede ser, ha habido tantos asesinatos y desapariciones en las últimas semanas, una chica no puede quedarse sola, menos tu Isabella estas recién llegada.

Si hubiese sabido que yo era una de ellos y que podía protegerme sola, no habría dicho algo tan inocente como eso. Intenté escuchar sus pensamientos pero fue inútil.

- Bueno espero que no te moleste que me quede contigo ¿cierto? Así no estarás sola, además mañana no hay instituto y nos podremos conocer – Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

- Eh, yo…-

- Si lo sé, será genial – seguía diciendo sin prestarme atención.

Edward me miró divertido.

- Te compadezco – Dijo en un susurro casi en mí oído y se me subieron los colores al rostro.

Pasó un rato en el que Alice no dejaba de hablar y preguntarme cosas sobre los lugares que había visitado y Edward seguía ahí, riéndose de las cosas que decía su hermana y no dejaba de mirarme hasta que el móvil de Alice comenzó a sonar y salió a la terraza así que no logré escuchar.

- Lo siento Bella, tengo una emergencia – Ahora miró a Edward – Es Jazz, ¿crees que podrías quedarte con Bella?

- No hay problema – Dijo éste como si nada.

Alice se fue y sólo quedamos Edward y yo, sentía que las palabras no salían.

- Y entonces… ¿tienes hambre? – Pregunté como para decir algo. Yo ni siquiera comía y el tampoco, pero claro, había que aparentar.

Me dirigí a la cocina y a los segundos sentí su presencia en el marco de la puerta.

- Te vi en el vuelo a Seattle esta mañana – Dijo de pronto. Me quedé helada junto a la heladera.

- ¿Ah, si? – Traté de quitar la tensión de mi voz.

Otra vez intenté escuchar sus pensamientos pero sólo conseguí silencio.

- Sabes Bella, puede ser que Alice no se dé cuenta – Me giré lentamente para mirarlo y él simplemente seguía con él sus rasgos relajados y su voz suave. Me tensé completa. – Pero yo sé que algo no está bien.

- ¿Qué algo no está bien? – Afortunadamente mi voz no se quebró.

- ¿Qué eres Isabella? Porque, que tu corazón este latiendo no quiere decir que seas humana.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire y sentí que me faltaba el oxígeno, estaba prácticamente ahogándome, sabía que no necesitaba respirar pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Edward de pronto me miró con los ojos como si fuesen a salirse de sus orbitas, no me había dado cuenta del porque hasta que miré mis manos. El camuflaje se había desvanecido debido quizá a la tensión de mi cuerpo. Ya no había necesitad de escuchar de mis labios lo que realmente era, él lo vio con sus propios ojos y sólo eso bastó.

**.**

**Reviews? *-* **

**. **

¡Hola lectoras! espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado miren que me puse a escribir

en vez de estar estudiando

jeje pero bueno, esos son detalles.

Espero sus comentarios :)

**.**

_Aggata_


End file.
